1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a GPS microphone for a communication system, wherein the GPS microphone is capable of sending out positioning data in form of an audio signal to a control center such that the GPS microphone supports both the communication provision and the position location provision.
2. Description of Related Arts
Communication devices, such as cellular phone, satellites phone and “Pocket PC”, are considered as one of the common communication tools, wherein a user is able to wirelessly communicate with another user by means of the communication device via a public network. A communication device generally comprises a microphone speaker and a modem connected with the microphone speaker in such a manner that when the microphone speaker receives an audio signal, the audio signal is encoded to a digital data and sent out in a wireless manner.
Nowadays, the communication devices can be incorporated with a Global Positioning System (GPS) for tracking the location of the user, wherein the common GPS generally comprises a built-in GPS receiver equipped with the modem to wirelessly send out a positioning data through the communication device. In order to receive the GPS positioning data, the communication device must employ a processor unit arranged in such a manner that after the processor unit receives the positioning data, the positioning data is decoded to a readable data so that the user is able to locate the position of the sender.
However, such GPS incorporated communication device has several drawbacks. The communication device must be employed with the modem for wirelessly transmitting both the audio signal and the positioning data, which will highly increase the manufacturing cost of the communication device. Furthermore, the data transmission speed of the modem is inconsistent such that there is always a delay when both the audio signal and the positioning data are sent out.
In addition, some low-end communication devices, which is using a radio frequency, such as radios and Walkie-Talkie, cannot incorporate with the GPS since the radio frequency does not required such modem for signal transmission. Therefore, the GPS must be independently installed to provide positioning data.
For example, while patrolling, police officers or security officers generally must arm with a radio frequency communication device to keep contact with the control center. For safety and arrangement purposes, their locations are preferred to be tracked by the control center so that the control center can give assistance to them in case of emergency. However, the police officers or the security officers must carry an additional GPS device in order to send out the positioning signal to the control center. In other words, the additional GPS device will increase the load of the police officers or the security officers while patrolling.